


Conjugates

by The_Knees_of_the_Bees



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Explicit Language, F/M, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Rough Kissing, Rough handling, bodily injury, its vanilla NSFW but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Knees_of_the_Bees/pseuds/The_Knees_of_the_Bees
Summary: The role of Director of the Citadel’s Biosciences Division involves tough decisions and equally tougher opponents.  You conclude that a risky supply operation is the only hope for Insomnia’s recent Starscourge outbreak, but a certain Major seeks to stand in your way…





	Conjugates

**Author's Note:**

> \+ This is completely non-canon storyline, everything is just arranged to fit the story’s narrative
> 
> \+ Noctis is still alive and is ruling as King, Nyx is also alive, and the scourge is spreading through Insomnia
> 
> \+ Accordo has been rebuilding itself and is now called New Accordo
> 
> \+ This is technically NSFW but its my first attempt at it soooo.... there’s that.

 

 

Nothing irked you more than the weekly Citadel council meeting.It wasn’t the overtly ornate conference hall that constantly made you feel under-dressed or the near four hour long rant the division heads spouted at one another, it was the fact that you had to suffer through the belittling comments of the ruling council leaders.

You leaned against the cold marble wall with your two senior technicians, shifting side to side from the discomfort of your heels.You angled your body, murmuring to your tech Lia, “I swear if the Major makes another snide-ass comment about our department, I’m gonna snap in two.”

 She chuckled, “Maybe there’s just something about _you_ that sets him off,” she whispered back as she waggled her brows.

 “Psssh, if he wants to fight, he best prepare.I won’t hold back,” you smirked, readying yourself for a verbal assault. 

“Director [L/N], what is the status of your laboratory’s current project?” an aged voice rang out in the massive hall.Colonel Brevis, the newly appointed leader of the Kingsglaive, held a gold pen over the file before him on the granite table.You knew that his pen tip hovered above your department’s name on the list, ready to check it complete as he brushed off your lab’s concerns once again.You grew to despise him over the past few months since his inception, considering that he was not given his position by King Noctis but was rather decreed in advance by General Glauca before his passing.The inevitable discovery of the General’s betrayal, a revelation that should have voided any official documents signed by him, had brought considerable question to the loyalty of the crown’s ruling members.A notion that made your position as Director of the Biosciences department all the more important to ensuring the safety of the King and his people. 

You approached the edge of the long, massive table, straightening your back as you held your chin up, “My team is working hard to turn out the current batch of suppression vaccines.It has been a difficult month with the on-going supply shortage, but we are doing everything we can to get them out to the public.”

“Excellent,” Brevis spoke, “See that your team gets a supply to the Citadel medical ward.Remember that the Chain of Command must remain intact should the outbreak continue.” 

You internally scoffed, _of course he’s looking out for his own ass_.“I have a more pressing concern I would like to address with the council…” you paused as you made careful eye contact with each of the head leaders, “The samples we collected from Costlemark are showing great promise.We ran the vaccine against a few Stage 5 patients and 17 of the 20 patients have gone in to remission.” You placed your clipboard on the table, “But the optimal form of the vaccine requires a substantial amount of the material we are seeking.I am requesting for a band of glaives to escort my team into Costlemark to retrieve a larger supply.”

The leaders shifted in their seats, exchanging dubious glances with one another; you scanned your eyes across each of them, assessing their reaction.Your gaze finally landed upon Major General Scientia, who stood at the side of King Noctis’ thrown, his eyes completely shrouded by the dark grey color of his visor.

You clenched your jaw, you knew he would comment shortly, “I am fully aware of the dangers that the Costlemark site present, but there is no greater danger than the one that is festering within the walls of Insomnia.We must act now before it’s too late.”

Brigadier General Nefas, another of the contemptible head councilman that had secured his position through bloodline, spoke with an arrogant tone, “And why should we risk the lives of our glaives on a mission for a vaccine that you are not absolutely certain of?Particularly as the eve of the New Accordo meeting is nearly upon us.”

You inhaled deeply, _here we go_ , “I have determined that the benefits greatly outweigh the risks of the mission.This has been our only lead into developing an actual _cure_ for the starscourge.We cannot afford to let these patients die just because we are afraid.”

“There is no greater fear than knowing our best glaives our out on a silly supply run for your department when the entire Accordo army will be in our city.”

You snapped in return, “Or would you rather risk the lives of the glaives here in the city when our own citizens become irreversible daemons?Hm?”You pressed your palms against the table, “King Noctis has established a strong relationship with the Accordo president, and… we cannot risk the life of our own King.Even if he is only in Stage 2.” 

Noctis was one of the few Lucian royal line capable of wielding the power of the Kings with little impact on his physical and mental health, but even that could not stop the slowly progressing disease that grew within him.His battle with Ardyn several years ago had taken a toll on his body as the scourge was inflicted upon him prior to Ardyn’s defeat.Yet, you suspected that the council leaders were anticipating that the King would inevitably succumb to his disease; a long awaited event, in their eyes, so they could elect their own haughty heir.Today, his condition prevented him from attending another council meeting, so Ignis had frequently acted on his behalf.

Nefas turned towards Ignis, “Major General Scientia, as head of the Crown forces, are you authorizing this request?” 

You turned your head towards the Major, praying that he would, for once, agree with you.You stared at him, trying to catch any remote glance of his eyes through the shaded visor. 

He cocked his head slightly back, “Your request will be up for review.Director [L/N], you will be required to provide us sufficient evidence of your vaccine’s efficacy to warrant such a request.”

You staved your impending outburst, you had a gut feeling that this would happen, “Major Scientia, I—”

“That will be all for now, Director [L/N],” Brevis interrupted, “Compile your evidence and we will decide if we shall grant your request.This meeting is adjourned.”He slammed the gavel down on the striking block with a loud clack.Papers began shuffling and hushed conversations quickly occupied the pristine hall.

You snatched your clipboard before shooting the Major one last stern look, hoping your disappointment was conveyed to him clearly.Lia patted you on the arm as you approached and you both turned to take your leave out the large pearly doors. 

“Head back to the lab, I have to make a phone call,” you said to her.She nodded and continued down the long corridor.  

You made your way through a side passageway that lead to a single glass door.You swung the door open as warm sunlight bathed you instantly.You were standing on a small balcony, a place you often found solace in whenever the day became too hectic.You pulled your phone out from your satchel, scrolling through your contacts.The phone rang for a few seconds before the line was picked up. 

“Nyx?Hey, look, I might need your help with something…”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next day was filled with the usual: mornings were dedicated to rounding on the patients that had been recently treated with suppression vaccine while the afternoons were allocated to laboratory work.You had spent the rest of the previous evening drafting and redrafting your formal request to the Major, attaching document after document of evidence supporting the need for the supply run.You sighed as you closed the cabinet of glassware, exhausted from the day’s work.It was almost quitting time as each of your technicians bid you farewell for the day with only the quiet hum of the lab’s generators to keep you company.You had finally made it into your office, setting your clipboard down when you noticed a legal size manilla envelope sitting neatly on your desk. 

Your face crinkled as you walked around the desk to it, settling down in your chair.You inhaled a beep breath before picking it up and ripping the edge with your letter opener.You pulled the document out and furrowed your brows as your eyes scanned quickly over its contents.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A loud slap of paper hit the dark wood of the desk, “Denied?!Why?!”

Ignis turned his head slightly from his computer screen, glancing at you from the corner of his eye, “The New Accordo meeting takes priority, we will need all units available to us to ensure the meeting remains uneventful.We have enough safeguards in place should any of the Stage 5 patients turn.”

“But you have no idea when that will happen or _what_ they will become for that matter!”

 “I assure you, we can handle all possible contingencies.”

You inwardly cursed at the Major, _is he really this stubborn?How can he sit there with his smug little face and that unbearably formfitting shirt_.You crossed your arms over your chest, the heat of your face rising, possibly from your frustration in several forms. 

“I understand your concerns, Director [L/N], but the decision was unanimous.You will have to postpone your mission until further notice.Likewise…” He pushed back from the desk, turning and stretching his lean torso across to retrieve a document in one of the filing cabinet drawers.His Kingsglaive jacket was slung over theback of his chair as he often only sported the short sleeve garb when the summer days were particularly hotter than normal.It annoyed you how well it fitted his body, every turn and move made it apparent how tone his body was beneath the pressed uniform. _Does it really have to be that tight on you?!_

“Director [L/N]?” 

You were snapped out of your stray thoughts, “What?” you attempted to reply in an annoyed tone.

 “All of the glaives that you have requested have already been assigned their duties for the New Accordo meeting,” as he set a thick ream of paper on his desk, bound with the word ‘Confidential’ across the cover sheet, “As you can see, this meeting takes precedence above all else.Our nation must solidify its allies once more.I am sorry but the answer is no.”

You exhaled deeply, it would be so easy to lash out at any given moment, spewing every little nuance that gnawed at your mind regarding the leadership in the Citadel.But you were a professional and you could not, for a second, provide any signs that you could so easily snap at any obstruction.Not to mention you were one of the very few women who had actually obtained your position as Director through hard work and perseverance. 

“Ignis, please.You know that I’m right about this whole situation.What’s the point of keeping the troops here when the scourge can overwhelm the city in a matter of days.We need to try and synthesize the vaccine _now_ , there are people in the hospital that are desperate for our help.”You relaxed your tense body as you envisioned the despairing looks on your patient’s faces during your morning rounds, “I would do this alone but I can’t.I’m not trained like the Glaives are, I would die within seconds trying to retrieve it.”

He stared at you with no discernible shift in his expression, making you gulp at how intense he bore his eyes into you.

“Please Ignis.”

After a silent moment, “That’s Major Scientia to you, and my decision on the matter is final.You will remain here at the Citadel until further notice.”

Your blood boiled now.You needed to leave his office at once before you ultimately did something you knew you would regret.You snatched the manilla envelope of papers off his desk and pivoted on your heel, grabbing the edge of the wooden door to his office and slamming it shut behind you.You secretly prayed the motion had broken a hinge or two. 

You stormed down the hallway, making your way through the corridor and down a few flights of stairs to the balcony you valued so much.You ripped your phone from your pocket, dialing furiously.

“Nyx, I’m sorry but we’re gonna have to more forward with your plan.Meet with me tomorrow, we’re moving out in three days.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**[The Laboratory is Currently Closed, Sorry for the Inconvenience]**

 

 The acrylic sign hung from the glass window of the main door, a dark and silent laboratory behind it.Bars of light poured through the window blinds, providing the lab with a scant amount of illumination.In the center of the room, the team was huddled over a large area map.

You spoke with a low voice, as your finger skimmed over the map’s surface, “It’s simple, Nyx will create the diversion.Him and his glaives will report that one of the check point gates outside of Insomnia is malfunctioning, so he’s going to send his team to make the repairs.The King won’t chance any malfunctions in security, so I know he will agree to it.In the mean time, we’ll slowly start packing things up and move them out one by one over the next two days.That way it’s not too obvious.We’ll load up everything in the lab van and the day of, we’ll head out.I’ll send a message out to everyone that the Laboratory will be closed for training.That will be our alibi.”

Tarik, your oldest male technician spoke softly, “But what do we tell them when we get back?They’re going to wonder where we got crates of material from…”

 “I’ll put together a contract that says we got it from a foreign supplier that I contacted.”

Tarik added, “Sooo… why don’t we _actually_ hire a supplier to get it for us?”

You slouched your shoulders, “Tarik, are you forgetting how difficult the material is to work with?Do you really want some amateur collecting it for us and doing Gods know what to it?It has to be stabilized just right during transport, I’m not jeopardizing our only source to be compromised by untrained hands.”

He sighed with a disappointed huff of air, “Yeah, you’re right.” 

You furrowed your brows as you leaned back, “Guys, I know this is really dangerous, which is why I’m not forcing any of you to go.I can collect this just fine on my own.Don’t feel pressured to do this because of me.”

The five technicians exchanged glances with one another.Cassius spoke, “You know we would follow you to the ends of Eos right?I’m pretty comfortable saying that this is one of the best jobs we have ever had… and it’s because of you.” 

Your throat tightened, “Now don’t go inflating my head, I won’t be able to fit through the door.”

You each stifled back your giggles as best you could, Tarik spoke again, “It’s true.I don’t think I’d be where I am today if it weren’t for you.This is some heavy shit, but I’m not about to watch you walk into Costlemark all by yourself.Insomnia needs us.”

The five of them nodded their heads as they placed their hands in the center atop one another.Your mouth began to tremble as you placed your hand at the top of the pile, “Together then?”

“Together!” they shouted, immediately withdrawing their hands to cover their mouths.

You grinned as your carefully rolled the map up.This was going to happen whether the council, and the Major, approved or not.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

You stretched your arms up and over your head, pulling at the fatigued muscles of your back.The day’s work was beginning to take a toll on your body as you rolled your head back and forth to ease the cramp in your neck.You paced around the stainless steel table, eyeing every test tube, syringe, and beaker that was placed neatly in a row before you.It was going to be a long night in the lab, there was no time to spare in preparing for your clandestine mission; not to mention it would be too risky to be shuffling around the lab and packing up supplies during the day when any Citadel employee could pop their head in to ask a question.You grabbed your clipboard off the counter as you skimmed the page, checking each item off that was necessary for the supply run.

You leaned back against the table behind you, tapping your pen on the clipboard as your mind began to wander. _How could MAJOR SCIENTIA be such an ass.Especially considering that his King is sick too?Does he not realize the consequences of the outbreak?_ You grumbled as you flopped the clipboard on the table, crossing your arms as you stared off. _He’s so infuriating to work with, always a rebuttal to anything I say or do.I’d love to strangle him in the parking lot when no one is looking.If he wasn’t so insufferably handsome, I’d…_

You growled again, _Ugh! What am I saying, his stupid face is so distracting.I’d love to smack it clean off his head._ You scratched your head vigorously, annoyed that you found him so attractive despite how much you despised him. _I don’t care anymore, he could be Insomnia’s Next Top Model and I’d still not hesitate to punch him in the face._  

You sighed as you looked at the inventory on the table, _two more hours of this and I’ll call it a night.The more I get done, the more time I have to build up our alibi tomorrow_.You bent down and grabbed another biohazard tote as you carefully wrapped the glassware, setting them inside one by one.

An hour had swiftly past and you shrugged your white lab coat off your shoulders, swinging it over the back of a chair.It was getting warm now in the lab as the temperature of the air conditioning unit ran a little higher during the evening hours to save on electricity.You loosened the collar button on your blouse, debating whether to yank the tucked hem of your top out from your skirt, but you would be leaving shortly so you dropped the idea.The clock above the doorway ticked five minutes until 9 PM as your eyes caught the time.The hallway lights of the Citadel were switched off as the majority of the staff had already punched out several hours ago, leaving you alone in the massive facility.You felt brave enough now to prop the door open, inviting some cool air into the lab.

You shifted around the room as quickly and carefully as you could, you were desperate to get some sleep but there was only three containers left to pack so you decided to finish them up.You huffed as you hoisted another box on the counter as you folded the flaps shut.

“Going somewhere?”

You whirled around, nearly knocking over the package you had just set down.Your heart pounded in your chest as you struggled to catch your breath from the sudden intrusion.

Ignis stood in the doorway, a black dress shirt hugging his muscular form. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and a button on his shirt was undone as well, probably from feeling warm like you were from being in the Citadel after hours. _FUCK I completely forgot he stays late sometimes_.You had to think of something quick before he began putting two and two together.

“You scared me half to death.” You placed your hand over your heart, the strong beat thudding against your palm, “What are you still doing here?”

“I could ask you the same.” 

You realized how blatantly obvious you appeared now; containers were stacked a top one another as diagnostic gear was packed and sitting in a line next to the door.A perfect picture for a possible supply run…

“We’re… reorganizing the lab for new inventory coming in at the end of week.” _Technically, I’m not lying_. “And you?”

He strolled into the lab, a hand seated in one of his pant’s front pockets, “It appears the recent batch of Glaive recruits have been having a rather difficult time with training.There was an incident today that required my immediate attention, which unfortunately postponed many of my other daily tasks.”

You gave him a ‘you-deserved-it’ kind of look, “Well, I’m sorry to hear that. But if you’ll excuse me, Major, I’m trying to wrap up these last few boxes so they can be taken down to storage tomorrow.”

You turned to grab the box from the table when you heard the tell-tale sound of the door clicking shut.You hesitated for a moment but you knew you couldn’t break your facade, you hoisted the box off the table as you made your way to the wall of ‘storage’ supplies, dropping it on top of the stack as you pushed it against the wall. 

You watched him from the corner of your eye as you noticed he had made his way to the center table, where your map of Costlemark laid.He placed a hand on a folder, carefully shifting it to the side to reveal the contents below it…

You snapped quickly, “Don’t you have a life to go back to?” you hastily tried to divert his attention.It was irritating that he waltzed into your laboratory just to snoop around.You stomped up to the table, shuffling the folders andmap together as you shoved them into a filing box. 

“I’m afraid a man in my position does not have much of a home life.” 

 _No shit_ , you snarked internally.His gaze had now rested upon a glass case at the back of the laboratory, quarantined in a sterile hood.He wandered over to it, “What are these syringes used for?” He observed the two syringes: one filled with a brilliant maroon fluid and the other, an electric blue.  

You groaned, _can he just leave already?_ “It’s two parts to the conjugate vaccine we’re developing.”

“Conjugates?As the ones mentioned in your report?”

 _Oh look, someone actually read the damn thing…_ “Yes, conjugates, the organic material we are searching for exchanges DNA with the scourge pathogen,” you shoved a box of gloves into an open container, “It causes the pathogen to shed its protective capsule, making it easier for us to isolate certain proteins,” you set the box on the ground, mentally counting how many were in the container now, “The body can then illicit a stronger immune response to a specific target.It’s how our patients have been able to overcome the more virulent forms of the scourge.”You locked the clasps of the lid as you stood up and walked towards the sterile hood.You examined the syringes as well, “It took us a few months to get the cells to fuse the way we wanted.”

“Interesting that our survival is dependent on their cellular copulation…”

“Yeah, in short…” _Wait, what did he say?_

He moved away from the hood as he ambled alongside the counter of beakers.You elected to ignore his odd comment as you scrambled to tuck away a stack of pamphlets that detailed the Fallgrove and Duscae regions while he was temporarily distracted.After a few minutes, you noticed it had become questionably silent. 

“Why are you so willing to risk your position here in the Citadel?”

 You froze, _what does he mean by that?_ You whipped around, an aggravated expression painted on your face, “What are you talking about?”

His back was faced towards you as his hands were perched upon the table before him, “Do you really believe that I am unaware of your recent activities?”

“Didn’t think you’d be that much of a hard-ass about a simple inventory,” you snapped.You could care less that you were cursing at him now.

“Is it truly just a simple inventory?Let me remind you that you are in a federal building, lying to a government official can accrue harsh punishments.”He angled his head to glare at you through the bottom of his visor.

Your stomach tightened at his comment.It was upsetting the way his words rolled off his tongue like verbal silk.You couldn’t help but admit that it excited you to hear him speak at every council meeting, something about his accent that punctuated his impressive eloquence had always made your heart flutter, making some meetings difficult to retain your attention.You often imagined the type of words he used behind bedroom doors…

_NO, he’s a fucking asshole and I hate everything about him._

Sweat began to bead along the back of your neck, an unfortunate consequence of the unnecessarily warm room and his equally unnecessary alluring appearance, “Like I said, we are making room for new inventory.Now, you are taking up my time, I could have been in bed by now.”

He turned his body to face you, glaring at you so intensely you felt as if you were actively melting under his gaze.“Indeed, we both should be…”

You gulped and quickly paced over to a work bench on the opposite side of the room. _Am I hearing him right??_ You bit your lip, trying desperately to shake the embarrassing arousal that was suddenly cast upon you.In the back of your mind you were positive that he had no attraction towards you, which would make your obvious desire for him all the more humiliating.You shifted beakers around the counter despite having no reason to do so. 

A presence was behind you now as your hands began to tremble; it would only be a matter of time before he broke through you.You gulped again, you had to get out of here before you accidentally slipped and foiled your entire operation because of your sexual frustration.You turned around slowly to findhim standing before you, only a half step away from being chest to chest.“Major Scientia… if you’re trying to intimidate me into giving you information about something that does not even exist, than I’m afraid you’re wasting your time.”

His scent was intoxicating, ensnaring you with its delectable poison.It was the most enticing combination of roasted Ebony and musk, coupled with the fleeting memory of his morning’s fresh cologne, a hint of orange blossom lingering in the air.A smirk grew on his face, “I know it wouldn't work, darling, you’re better than that.” 

 _Darling?!This mother fucker!Now he’s really fucking with me!_ Your chest began to heave with an uncontrollable rage, you so desperately wanted to smack that complacent look right off his face.

He carefully pulled his visor away as he leaned over you, his torso almost flush against your own as he set the pair delicately on the table, skimming his hand across the counter for the remote that controlled the lab’s lighting.You could have sworn you felt his lips graze your ear.

The lights began to dim, shrouding you both in near blackness.His breath was warm and heavy along your face, “No one has to know what occurs in the dark…” he whispered in your ear.

Your eyes widened as you pinched your legs shut from the scorching heat that blazed through you now.“I have n-nothing to hide…” you stuttered.

The tips of his fingers feathered along your ribs down the side of your waist before placing a firm hand on your hip, “I know, darling… and soon your clothing won’t either…” He leaned back, as his silvery irises came into view, lidded with a feral hunger. 

Something inside you snapped.You grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him into a searing kiss.You crashed your lips against his as your tongue licked along the seam of his mouth.He invited you inside instantly, massaging your tongue with his own as he eagerly explored your mouth.He closed the remaining distance between the two of you as his gripped tightened around your waist.

You lifted your leg up the side of his body, eager to feel his hips against your own.The hand along your waist slid towards your raised knee as his fingers crept under the hem of your skirt, pushing it up your thigh as he caressed the soft skin that hid beneath the fabric.The pressure in your loins was increasing by the second and your knuckles were beginning to turn white from how tightly you were gripping his shirt. 

You hated how delectable he tasted, like an aged fine wine you had the privilege of savoring.The craving for him was beginning to consume you and you wanted to devour every inch of him.You bit on his bottom lip, not hard enough to draw blood but forceful enough to show him how agitated you were just moments ago.A low growl rumbled in his throat and both his hands swung underneath your thighs, lifting you up effortlessly on to the table.You instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist, clamping him against your heat.

You fumbled around for a few minutes, both trying to regain dominance over the other, a clear sign of the pent up vexation that you both shared over the past few months.You snaked your hand up the dip of his back, reveling the tone muscles that flexed and strained from your touch.Your hand continued upwards as your fingers carded through his soft locks before grasping a fistful of hair and yanking his head backwards.

“You… infuriate me… Scientia..” you spoke through panted breaths. 

A slight grin turned up on the corner of his mouth, pleased by your control over him, “Likewise, darling.”

You loosened your grip on his hair, running your hand down along side his neck to his collarbone.He brought his face closer to your ear, trailing his lips along your jawline with the faintest of touches.Your head drifted into a hazy cloud as he slowly brought his hand up to your neck, rubbing his thumb along your throat, “I’ve desired you for so long… you have the slightest idea how much you drive me utterly insane…”

You raised your brows, “The level-headed Ignis Scientia, entranced by someone like me?A little ol’ scientist in the laboratory?” 

His other hand made its way down to the soft swell of your ass, firmly massaging it before pressing you hard against his pelvis.His growing arousal throbbed against his slacks, sending you into a deep frenzy.

“You have quite the nerve, strolling up to the council table wearing such thin, sultry fabric.It’s appalling how you distract me so.Watching your body move the way it does…” his thumb rubbed gruffly against your throat, causing your head to rock backwards, bearing the soft flesh of your neck to him, “Completely unacceptable that I have to envision what it looks like…” his breath was hot and ragged against your jaw as he made his way down to your exposed neck, “…particularly what it would look like beneath me.”With that last statement, his mouth was suddenly upon your throat, sucking and massaging the area with his tongue.

A strangled cry escaped your mouth as you gasped for air, your mouth hanging open at the pleasure that pierced through you.Both of your hands found its way to his back, digging your nails into his shoulder blades, “I-Ignis…” short gasps stalled in your lungs as he latched onto the tender skin at the crook of your neck, licking at the supple spot.  

Your body became flaccid beneath him and you removed your hand from his back as it fought for purchase on the table, attempting to stabilize your body from its weak state.Glass began to shift and slide along the counter from your blind hand, but you were too lost in the moment to notice.  

“Major…someone could…see us…” you panted heavily, raking your fingers through his sandy-blonde hair.

He hummed against your neck, nuzzling your collarbone with the tip of his nose, “…let them.”

The very thought of this urgent tryst sent your mind spiraling into a sensual fog and you stumbled backwards on your elbows, knocking over a row of glass flasks.A set of test tubes tipped over from its stand and crashed onto the counter as shards of glass skid across in every direction.The abrupt noise startled you and you jerked your hand, landing it right on top of a jagged shard in an attempt to push yourself up.You gasped at the sharp pain, wincing as you withdrew your hand quickly to assess the acute injury. 

A crimson laceration spread across your palm with a wide blotch of cherry colored blood smeared at the center and a thin line of red trickling down to your wrist.

Ignis pulled back immediately, “[Y/N], your hand,” he gently grabbed your wrist to examine the injury, “Let me get something to bandage it…”He turned towards the first aid corner of the laboratory when you seized his arm with your uninjured hand.

 “Ignis…”

He turned to face you again, his forehead creased with genuine concern.You stared into his silvery eyes, admiring their tragic beauty as your gaze drifted over the fine lines of his face and the pale rouge skin of his left eye’s sensitive scar.Much of your laboratory’s efforts contributed to the restoration of his sight but the jade color of his irises would never return— a feature of his you truly wished you could have seen in person.

You raised your bloody palm in the air, “Ignis…” you leaned in to give him a gentle kiss, “The people’s blood are on our hands.Please, let me do this… you know I’m right,” you spoke softly.

 He pursed his lips as he placed his hand overtop the back of your injured one, pressing it tenderly to his chest to stop the flow of blood.“I must admit, I denied your request because I was truly afraid you might be hurt or even…” he paused as he clenched his jaw.

 You tilted your head and pressed your lips against his, holding it for a brief second before withdrawing, “I’m willing to risk my life… just as you are willing to risk yours for our King…”

His brows were furrowed as he slid his other hand behind your neck, drawing you in for a passionate kiss. His tongue massaged your own again, your mind slipping into a heady euphoria once more.

He pulled away, “You are the best in your field, I know you can do this, I trust that you will save our city…”He captured your lips roughly, as his hands moved back down to your thighs, lifting your body up onto him as you locked your legs around his torso.

He shifted his arms to balance you comfortably against his heated frame, hovering his lips just millimeters from your mouth, “So let us treat this as our first… and last night together.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \+ Sorry this ends on implied Sexy Times. I haven’t gained the courage yet to get to that point O u O’


End file.
